Mori Jin
|-|Base= |-|Incomplete Monkey King= |-|Complete Monkey King= |-|Supreme God= Summary Mori Jin is the protagonist of The God of High School. Having been taught his grandfather's signature brand of Taekwondo, he frequently picked fights with others his age, having won three hundred street brawls before meeting Commissioner R. Although he broke the Judge's arm, Mori was ultimately defeated, to his frustration. He entered the God of High School Tournament in hopes of settling the score with R, only to find that there was much more to the tournament, and himself, than he ever thought possible. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, 8-B with Re-Taekwondo | At least High 7-A, possibly Low 6-B, 6-C, possibly 6-B with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher with Martial Arts | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, 6-C, possibly 6-B with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, at least 6-A in Monkey King Mode | At least Low 4-C, higher in Monkey King Mode, up to 4-B with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher with Martial Arts | At least High 4-C, higher in Power Mode, up to 4-B with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher with Martial Arts and Charyeok | 4-B, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture and Martial Arts Name: Mori Jin. Sun Wukong, The Monkey King, The King of Savages/Vermin Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 18 biologically, should be well over 1,000 years old chronologically. Classification: God, Magical Entity/Demon, Hwagwa Monkey, Martial Artist, Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Monkey King, Member of Nine Kings, Wanted Criminal of Heaven, Immortal, Seventh Owner | Supreme God of the Heavenly Realm Powers and Abilities: |-|The Match With Gods Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low; Regenerated after being impaled by Jegal Taek's Megalodon teeth), Enhanced Senses, Wind Manipulation, Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Reactive Power Level (Re-Taekwondo was stated as being a martial art that changed power levels), Accelerated Development (Mastered and came up with new techniques by applying them during battles), Power Mimicry (Could use the techniques of others simply by watching them use it), Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight against Power Borrowers), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense opponents from a distance), Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can instill a sense of fear and dread with his presence against beings weaker than him. Made Bongchim Nah shiver upon his 'resurrection'), Resistance to Poisons (The Armoursuits grants resistance to poison such as that of Sujin Lee's, in his far weaker form of Mori Dan he was unaffected by a direct hit from Executive Y's God-Slaying Poison even without the Armoursuits) and likely Mind Manipulation (as Mori Dan, he was completely unaffected by Jwawoo's Necromancer power, which transforms those bitten - even if the bite does not break the skin - into "zombies", controlling their minds), Willpower Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Ilpyo's presence, which completely scared an entire arena), and Pain Manipulation (Even without Painlessness, Mori could still walk off multiple cracked bones and withstand intense vertigo) |-|The National Competition Arc onwards=All previous abilities in addition to, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Acupuncture and Pressure Points, Healing and Healing Negation (Bongchim Nah Style Acupuncture is capable of healing those who can't be healed by nanotech healing. In addition, it can also prevent healing from nanotech and Borrowed Powers), Can remove his sense of pain, Biological Manipulation (Bongchim Nah Style Acupuncture can cause people to feel pain long after they have been attacked), Blood Manipulation (Bongchim Nah Style Acupuncture is capable of creating clots in blood vessels, causing body parts to swell to the point of exploding), Analytical Prediction (Could tell exactly where his opponent was and their stance simply through physical contact with them even after he was rendered dizzy and his vision was blur), limited Spatial Manipulation (as the weaker Mori Dan, he was capable of kicking with enough force to bend space), Durability Negation with certain attacks (Shook Seungah Park's brain from the wind pressure of his kick, to the point where she was unable to maintain her balance) |-|Monkey King Mode=Same as before, Weather Manipulation, Spaceflight, Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning from cloud with Geundoowun), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Density Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the weight of Yeoui), Healing (Turning into the Monkey King Form heals all prior injuries), Immortality (Types 1), Damage Reduction (The Monkey King form can somewhat negate the rebound of Jeahbongchim Acupuncture and the Armoursuits can reduce the damage Mori takes from physical strikes), Resistance to extreme temperatures and conditions (not troubled by the conditions of outer space, completely unaffected by the heat of the Sun's corona which can reach 1 million degree celsius/fahrenheit), Can restore the strength of his fellow monkeys, Limited Telepathy, Can seal mortals and supernatural entities on a planetary scale, Flight, Duplication (can create a hundred clones, his self-aware clone, Mori Hui, can use 60-70% power of his original self for 20-30 minutes, and can use maximum power for 4-5 minutes), Limited Size Manipulation (can make multiple copies of Yeoui which can grow as thick as a Moon, can make shards of Yeoui grow inside a person's body through a small wound), Creation (Can create monkey demons from strands of his hair), Preparation (Can gain knowledge through his clones and share his knowledge with them), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Okhwang struggled to put Mori Hui to sleep, and Mori Jin being far superior to the latter should scale) |-|Supreme God=Same as before on a higher level, Summoning (Can summon the Seventh Master), Can contract with his clone Mori Hui, vastly increasing his power, Shapeshifting (capable of altering his own age and appearance) Attack Potency: Building level (Can harm people who can do this much damage), City Block level with Re-Taekwondo (Created a crater of this size while fighting Daewi Han) | At least Large Mountain level+, possibly Small Country level (He was capable of breaking the bones of Commissioners, but was still largely weaker than them), Island level, possibly Country level, with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Temporarily incapacitated Jegal Taek after the latter's GP was boosted to 1950 and had consumed the body of his teammate), higher with Martial Arts | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Should be comparable to Daewi Han and Mira Yoo, whom should both be stronger than fodder dragons who can shake the earth just by flying), Island level+, possibly Country level, with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, at least Continent level+ in Monkey King Mode (Pierced through the Moon when he extended Yeoui for the very first time), higher with Martial Arts | At least Small Star level (Harmed the the First Crown Prince even after he had turned back into his base form), higher in Monkey King Mode (Fought the First Crown Prince evenly), up to Solar System level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Trained his body to be able to multiply his power up to 190,000 times), higher with Martial Arts | At least Large Star level (Far stronger than before with complete mastery of his powers, was able to fight with Phase 2 666:Satan even after Satan multiplied his power by 52), higher with Power Mode, up to Solar System level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Can boost his power up to 250,000x and easily overwhelm Satan and his 209,607,450,000,000,000 clones), higher with Martial Arts and Charyeok (Kicked Phase 3 Satan hard enough to put out the Sun for a brief moment, nearly killing him if not for him sacrificing his horns) | Solar System level (Kicked Phase 3 Satan with enough strength to force him into his base form and cower in fear), higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture and Martial Arts Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than a train), higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Bolsters speed to the point that he appears to be teleporting from the perspective of his peers) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with teleporters and has dodged lightning-based attacks from near-point blank range), Massively FTL+ in Monkey King Mode (Extended Yeoui from the moon to Earth faster than an Angelos could toss a spear at Daewi), higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | Massively Hypersonic+, Massively FTL+ in Monkey King Mode, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | Massively FTL+ combat/reaction speed and flight speed (Could keep pace with Okhwang), higher travel speed with Geundoowun, Massively FTL+ in Speed Mode (Millions of times FTL), higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Extinguished the sun in 100 picoseconds, Mori's speed was boosted tremendously to the point that he easily overwhelmed Satan before he could properly react) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 5 (Much stronger than Mira Yoo | Same as before | At least Class E (Can lift Yeoui at its largest with one hand, as well as use it to lift a large country to continent-sized robotic monster into space, also with one hand) | Class Y (At its largest, Yeoui can extend down 9993 floors of the Divine Realm and was only stopped by the 7th floor. Archangel Uriel, who was able to slow the descent of Mars after Daewi Han sent it hurtling towards Earth, had her arms torn off while trying to carry the real Yeoui) | Same as before | Same as before Striking Strength: At least Building Class, City Block Class with Re-Taekwondo (Caused this much damage with his Kick of the Blue Dragon) | At least Large Mountain Class+, possibly Small Country Class, Island Class, possibly Country Class with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher with Martial Arts | At least Island Class, possibly Small Country Class, Island Class+, possibly Country Class with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, at least Continent Class+ in Monkey King Mode, higher with Martial Arts | At least Small Star Class, higher in Monkey King Mode, up to Solar System Class with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher with Martial Arts | At least Large Star Class (His clone pushed back Jupiter while dying and fading from existence), higher with Power Mode, up to Solar System Class with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Multiplied his power 250,000x, and killed Satan's 209,607,450,000,000,000 clones with a single kick), higher with Martial Arts | Solar System Class, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture and Martial Arts Durability: City Block level (Was almost completely unharmed after getting thrown into a wall. Should be able to withstand the force of his own strikes when using Re-Taekwondo) | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Survived an extremely casual beating from a Nine Tailed Fox Ilpyo), Island level, possibly Country level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Can withstand the force of his own punches) | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level, Island level+, possibly Country level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, at least Multi-Continent level in Monkey King Mode, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | At least Small Star level (Tanked the collision of two planets without injury and survived the explosion of the Sage Realm), higher in Monkey King Mode (Took hits from the First Crown Prince), up to Solar System level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | At least Large Star level (Far stronger and more durable than before, shrugged off the attacks of the strongest beings of the Heavenly Realm, including Satan's after he multiplied his power by 52), higher with Power Mode, up to Solar System level with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Can withstand the force of his own attacks) | Solar System level, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture Stamina: Extremely High, easily shrugs off the blows from the likes of the Crown Princes and will continue to fight until knocked unconscious or otherwise. He is also able to casually carry and wield Yeoui for long periods of time despite the fact that it weighs 7960 kg (17,548.8lbs) normally, though he does complain that the staff is heavy. Range: Standard melee range to dozens of meters with Taekwondo. | At least continental with Geundoowun. At least several planetary diameters with Yeoui. Standard Equipment: None notable | In Monkey King Mode: * Armoursuits: Sun Wukong's legendary invincible chainmail (pictured above). Wearing it further increases his already impressive durability, strength, and speed. The only two times it has ever been breached are when the First Crown Prince used the Lightning Blade to slice through the whole of the Sage Realm and when The King stabbed him. It can be telepathically controlled by him, allowing him to bestow others with it temporarily. It can also create rocket thrusters to further increase his speed. If this is not enough the armour can enter a Speed Mode to increase his speed to the point of crossing massive interstellar distances in an instant. It later demonstrates a Power Mode that boosts Mori's physical strength. When not in use as an armour it turns into a mass of razor-sharp spikes that easily shred through buildings and can also replicate some of the effects of the Geundoowun. Additionally, the armour grants resistance to poisons while being worn. * Geundoowun: Also known as the Flying Sparrow Cloud, a living cloud that Mori can call anywhere, even in space, though its much easier if there are already clouds in the sky or if a large body of water is nearby. Through it he is able to control the weather, creating winds powerful enough to keep the Sky Whales from landing (each one packing a payload large enough to destroy a continent at the bare minimum) and call down as many lightning bolts as he wishes to strike his opponents down until the cloud is dispelled by either a powerful opponent or Mori himself. These lightning bolts are capable of harming Gods and obliterated Jegal Taek despite his ascension and the fact that Mori had only recently reawakened his powers at the time. It also capable of generating completely opaque fog to confuse foes and escape them. This fog can also be solidified and used as a shield, such as the time the cloud blocked the Hyunmoo Hammer in its entirety. He can also create a small version (much like Goku's Nimbus) to allow him to cross interstellar distances more quickly. * Yeoui: The famous magic staff, it can extend and thicken itself at Mori's command, becoming wide enough to flatten mountains and displace large swathes of water and long enough to pierce through the moon from Earth and beyond. The staff itself is extremely resilient, making it useful for defense as well as offense. He can also create additional copies for his clone or if the staff should break for any reason. Despite the fact that it is a blunt weapon Mori often uses it for slicing attacks, with its weight compensating for its lack of an edge. He can also make additional copies of the staff along with his clones to attack a target with multiple staves at once or to fight off multiple enemies with clones. He has recently started using this in his base form as well. * Gourd: A small magic gourd that houses a pocket dimension. He's able to absorb both attacks and enemies within it and it is spacious enough to hold the entire population of the Sage Realm. It has difficulty absorbing gods though but can work if the god is sealed, weakened, or reduced to a demigod. It has the ability to teleport into Mori's hands-on command and was thought to be completely indestructible until it broke during his battle with Satan. Intelligence: Jin Mori is not much of an intellectual (though he does get "surprisingly high grades" according to Mira Yoo), but he was born with extremely keen battle instincts. He is capable of changing strategies on the fly and can copy most martial arts techniques after only encountering them once, adding them to his arsenal while combining them with his own Taekwondo techniques. He is also very knowledgeable about human anatomy due to his training under Jeahbongchim, being able to heal himself, release his limiters, or damage his opponent's internal organs with Bongchim's acupuncture style (which functions much like Kenshiro's Fist of the North Star). His clones work much like Naruto's Shadow Clones, granting him all of the knowledge they gained after they disperse. However, he's quite reckless, often blindly charging into the fray in search of a good fight even during his time as the Monkey King a thousand years ago. Weaknesses: Reckless and somewhat lacking in common sense. Maintaining Monkey King mode drains his stamina far more quickly than normal, especially if he uses his special abilities frequently. Loves a good fight and will sometimes ignore important objectives in favour of finding a strong opponent. Is scared of cats and dogs and will be submissive towards people who have beaten him at full strength in the past. His clones can gain self-awareness and individuality if they spend long periods of time far away from him, potentially turning against him. Needle and acupuncture techniques may fail if the target is protected by armour, extremely thick skin, or some other physical protection. Expanding Yeoui slows him down somewhat due to the increased weight, Using Jeahbongchim Acupuncture to boost himself will have devastating side-effects if he's not careful, resulting in crippling pain or complete unconsciousness if not death. As a Monster and a God, Mori is vulnerable to attacks that specialize in harming such beings. Re-Taekwondo puts a strain on his body if used too often or done incorrectly. It is also bad at close quarters. Feats: Show/Hide |-|Base Form= - Speed and Agility= *Moved fast enough to appear behind Commissioner R in a moment. *Mori stated that his legs were faster than a train and easily caught up to a thief on a motorcycle while on a bicycle himself. *Attacked Manseok's ankle as he was being kicked by him. *Caught Manseok's leg with his own and performed Jin Hwechook faster than the former could react. *Kicked Bongchim as soon as he stabbed Mori in the heart, saving his own life. *After consuming a Divine Pellet, Mori became fast enough to evade a punch from [[Commissioner Q] and remove his glasses faster than he could react.] *Dodged Jegal's Megalodon teeth, which could previously spawn inside his targets. *After multiplying his power by 8 times, Mori moved faster than Jegal could react. *Attacked Nattoo's Meridian Points so fast that he only felt the attacks after Mori had walked past him. *Moved fast enough to counterattack Mihu after he had been beaten to a pulp by the former. *Dodged Geundoowun's lightning bolts from point blank after applying Jeahbongchim Acupuncture on himself. Albeit, he did not dodge it completely. - Durability and Endurance= *Got kicked into a wall twice, both times causing craters and was only mildly bothered by it. *Ate a Divine Pellet without any negative effects. For reference, Gi Gwim ate a Divine Pellet and immediately passed out. He would have died if Daewi didn't heal him with Haetae's tears. Bongchim Nah himself had to spend 17 years in closed practice to control his powers after consuming a Divine Pellet. *Revived himself after being pronounced dead through some unknown method. *Was completely unfazed by a group of bodyguards ganging up on him and even pushed them back simply by walking. *Took an explosion point-blank and survived; albeit his health was reduced to 12 points. *With only 12 health points, Mori managed to take down 4 Nox members one after the other within the time span of Bongchim Nah Style Painlessness. He was even unfazed by the full extent of Mundae Myeong's Siren, which gave Mira Yoo severe vertigo to the point of being completely unable to fight. *The Kick of Double Dragon deflected Bongseon, a National Treasure. *After applying Jeahbongchim Acupuncture on himself, he was completely unfazed by being struck by Jegal's lightning. *Could still perform acupuncture after being impaled through the torso. *Continued to beat Jegal into a pulp even after being impaled through the torso and both arms. *Was unfazed after being struck by Mihu's Geundoowun. *Was unfazed by a full beating from Nattoo, and later stopped his kick with only a finger. *Took a full beating from Mihu, and was more concerned by the fact that the latter didn't collapse after he had counterattacked him. - Skill and Intelligence= *After getting hit by Daewi's Wave of Blue Dragon once, Mori understood how it worked and was able to shatter it the second time it was performed. *After witnessing the aforementioned Wave of Blue Dragon, Mori created his own original technique, The Kick of Blue Dragon, halfway through their fight. *Pierced through Hanseong's Aegis Shield with acupuncture. *Defeated 100 clones with a single kick. *Could perform Homi-Geolyi (Unlocking Guard) on a variety of opponents, including a sword wielder. *Learnt Bongchim Style Acupuncture within a month, which took Bongchim Nah himself years to master. *After being taught Nabongchim Style Acupuncture, he could see a person's weak points simply by looking at the person. *After attacking both Marin and Mundae with Nabongchim Style Acupuncture, they could not be healed with Nanotech Healing. *After an attack that shook his brain and put him off balance, Mori was able to tell exactly where his opponent was through body contact alone. *Shook Seungah Park's brain with the wind pressure of his kick. *After being told about the weaknesses of Renewal Taekwondo, Mori was able to overcome them through using the techniques of the people he had fought before. *Created Nanyeomgak, his own original technique mid-fight to counter Ilpyo's Samyeom-Myeoldgak. *Avoided an attack from Sujin Lee he deemed unavoidable and counterattacked her from instinct alone. He even remarked that he didn't know what he did and it 'just happened'. - Miscellaneous= *After accidentally applying acupuncture on himself, he was completely unable to harm Gidong Nah, someone who Daewi Han took down in one hit. *About 30% of the users of Renewal Taekwondo in the South Korean military self-destructed by over-using it due to the art being developed for Taejin Jin's body. Mori is capable of using it as his main form of martial art. *Mori's The Kick of Blue Dragon could reach all the way to the cloud layer of Earth. }} |-|Monkey King Mode= - Speed and Agility= *Extended Yeoui from the moon faster than a spear could pierce Daewi's back. *Flew to Ilpyo in a short amount of time, crossing interplanetary distances in the process. *Broke through Michael's swords faster than the latter could react in Speed Mode and later attacked Uriel fast enough for her to only be hit after he was already behind her. - Durability and Endurance= *Took no visible damage after being compressed by Ardun. *Could continue fighting even after the bones in his arm cracked from punching Ardun. *Was at the center of two planets colliding and took no visible damage. Later, he tanked the explosion of 3 Nephilims. *Was not hindered Garuda's poison feathers. - Skill and Intelligence= *After realizing that he could not break through Ardun's body directly, Mori resorted to striking him in the same place over and over again with Yeoui until a small wound was created. He then expanded small pieces of Yeoui that entered Ardun through the wound to hurt him from the inside. - Miscellaneous= *Absorbed every living thing in Oraeguk into his Gourd Bottle. *Sensed Ilpyo Park from an interplanetary distance away. *The mere sight of Mori froze Unknown in fear *Mori Dan stated that if he were in his prime, a sneeze would have killed an Alphabet Execeutive }} Notable Attacks and Techniques: Hwechook.gif|3rd Stance: Hwechook IceKickVsFireKick.gif|Ice Kick clashing with Ilpyo's Flame Kick Renewal Tae Kwon Do * Bo-Bup (Way of Walking): A technique that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Mori to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. This technique allowed his clone, Mori Hui, to instantly close the distance between him and Mandeok Sang after the latter teleported across an artificial island. * 3rd Stance: Hwechook: Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage before finishing them with a third kick to the back of the head. * Dragon Sign Hwechook: A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. * Truth Tornado: A powerful kick that controls the air around him, erupting in a massive tornado on contact with the opponent. * Jin Mori Original: Blue Dragon's Kick: A technique based on Daewi Han's Blue Dragon's Storm, Mori controls the surrounding airflow to deliver a kick powerful enough to decimate a boxing arena with ease. It can be followed up with another as part of the Double Blue Dragon's Kick technique to improve the damage output and armor-penetrating ability. *'Jin Mori Original: Ice Kick:' Invented to counter Ilpyo's fire-based kicks, he absorbs the surrounding turbulence from his opponent's and his own movements to cover his leg in frigid ice, negating fire attacks and obliterating the surrounding area with freezing wind. Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu * Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle: An acupuncture technique that stops the flow of blood within a person body, causing the blood within the affected region to accumulate and cause internal damage much like Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. In addition, he is able to use this ability to restrain his opponent's movements by blocking their nerves, temporarily paralyzing the likes of Satan. He is also able to discern the best possible pattern of attack by reading his opponent's vital points. * Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal: By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mori is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break the Aegis Shield easily. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. As of the most recent arc, he is able to boost his power by two-hundred and fifty thousand times with this technique, allowing him to quickly overwhelm Satan despite the latter's own use of this technique. * Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain: By hitting a pressure point in the heart Mori Jin is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal for even more power but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. Moonlight Sword Style *'Bare Handed Slice:' Coped from Mira Yoo. Using his bare hand a medium, he cleanly slices through a target. *'Basic Vertical Slash:' One of the style's most basic techniques, it is nevertheless potent enough to cleanly slice through the Seven Owner when Yeoui is used as a medium. Full Contact Karate *'Basaltic Fist:' A powerful straight punch that can throw multiple people across a room from the force behind it. *'Phoenix Horn:' A kick aimed at the ground in front of the opponent that sends out a powerful shockwave to destroy the opponent's stance and put them off balance. Ssam-Su Taekkyon *'Awareness:' Reads the opponent's muscle movements by making physical contact with the target, allowing Mori to predict his opponent's next move, but is limited by the fact that it can't predict two simultaneous attacks and physical contact must be maintained for it to work. Spearmanship * 8th Song: Beggar's Song Dance: Using Yeoui as a spear, he swings it in all directions extremely rapidly, deflecting all incoming attacks while bludgeoning surrounding foes simultaneously. * Thunder Breaker: Using the Geundoowun to gain speed he dices an opponent into tiny pieces with Yeoui, finishing with a massive burst of lightning along his flight path to obliterate the target(s). He is also able to utilize this along with Speed Mode and his duplication ability to rapidly execute this attack one hundred times in an instant, instantly defeating Uriel, Michael, Beelzebub, and Garuda, who were the Lords of the Heavenly Realm. Monkey King Mode: Transforms into his godly Monkey King form, drastically increasing his physical stats and granting him full access to his magical powers. This drains his stamina at a much higher rate, but the burden has lessened considerably since the end of the Sage Realm arc. * Duplication: Each of his hairs can be used to create a clone with all of his skills and memories while only being slightly weaker than him, allowing him to swarm an opponent or easily wipe out large armies with ease. He can also have them appear more monkey-like and bestial. These clones are able to release omnidirectional waves of energy that can easily vaporize mountains. The greatest number of clones he's seen producing at one time is one hundred, but they grow weaker as the distance between them and the original becomes greater. As of the Heavenly Realm arc, he's shown to be able to create many more clones, but the strain cuts his overall power until he dispels them. * Summoning: Having conquered the 7th Floor of the Heavenly Realm, Mori is able to summon the Seventh Floor Owner, known as The Circle, to his aid. The Circle is a spherical black ball that can seemingly regenerate endlessly, even surviving the full application of Mori's Thunder Breaker attack, which vaporized every trace of it. In combat, it can duplicate itself rapidly while changing its own shape to skewer and cleave through its foes with hardened versions of its own body. Key: The Match With Gods Arc | The National Competition Arc | Adventure Arc (Incomplete Memory) | World Competition Arc (Full Memory Restored) | Ragnarok Arc | Supreme God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lux Arcadia (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Lux's Profile (8-B Bahamut Lux and Chapter 1 Mori were used. Speed equalized and win via SBA) Evil Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Evil Cole's Profile (inFamous 2 Base Cole and National Competition Arc Mori were used. Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Gods Category:Stone Walls Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Demons Category:Air Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Summoners Category:Internet Characters Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blood Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Age Users Category:Heroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4